


Fancy meeting you here

by green7silver



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green7silver/pseuds/green7silver
Summary: My version of "Turn and face the stranger"





	Fancy meeting you here

**Title:** Fancy meeting you here  
**Prompt:**  Sprain  
**Disclaimer:**  Heroes doesn´t belong to me  
**Notes:**  Written for 10 hurt/comforts  
  
  


Noah cursed very inventively as he stumbled down the stairs. When he had framed Danko to be working with Sylar he had underestimated the other man. One minute of diversion had been enough for Danko to turn the tables.

So he was now on the run without weapons and Danko had surely disclosed the fact that he was a traitor. To top it all off his ankle seemed to be sprained. Passing into a dimly lit staircase he stumbled into, of all people, the agent he should avoid now.

Agent Taub looked at him with concern. “Can I help you, Mr. Bennett?”

“You of all people?” Noah scoffed.

“Pardon?” The agent seemed to doubt that he was in his right mind.

“I know that you are Sylar.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Taub looked so dumbfounded that Noah believed him for a moment. Sylar was surely a cunning actor, but what if he was wrong and Danko had just lied to him? What if he was just wasting time while his pursuers were closing in?

Meanwhile Taub had bent down. “What happened to your ankle?”

“I sprained it.” Noah winced when Taub put a hand on the ankle, but the hand was comfortingly cool – too cool.

“Fells good?” A well known smirk met his startled gaze.

“When did you get this power back?” Noah tried to keep his voice even, but hell that really felt good. The pain seemed to fade every second.

“A long story. “ Sylar gave it a dismissive shrug.

“What do you want from me?”

“You are the one who wants to put a spike through my head, “Sylar observed, “and your hunters are coming right now. Shall I leave you here for capture – or should I do that …”

He grabbed Noah and jumped with him through the window. The free fall was stopped by telekinesis just a few feet later and they were set softly to the ground.

“This should give you a bit of time. “ He gave the older man a smirk.

“Are you not going to kill me?” Noah asked, confused.

“I don´t want you dead, I want you to suffer as much as me. “ Sylar pulled him close and pressed their lips together. “And now run off to your Claire-bear and stay safe.”

And before Noah could react, he was gone.

_Fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I post some Heroes ficlets, I wrote for live journal – mostly 10 hurt/comfort – ages ago, some of them published, some not.  
> They are either Noah/Sylar or Noah /Claude and not all of them are betaed, so I would be grateful for help.


End file.
